


everyday is sheith day

by Shikhyth (Showert_ime)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I will add more characters as i add drabbles, M/M, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, drabble bin, for tags read the description of the drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Shikhyth
Summary: This will be my drabble collection, some of them will be unbetaed but they are just for fun and most will be under 2.5k~1. Shiro needs some time to proceed with his life, and Keith seems to be the only person out there to help. Unfortunately.Chapter tags: major character death, heavy angst, i made my gf cry, blood, mental breakdown





	everyday is sheith day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Shiro needs some time to proceed with his life, and Keith seems to be the only person out there to help. Unfortunately.
> 
> Chapter tags: major character death, heavy angst, i made my gf cry, blood, mental breakdown

Even after they won the Earth war against the Galra, there was still a bitter taste on Shiro's tongue. He couldn't show it or express it with most people, trying to look composed and optimistic about the future, but his reality was still different and he had no time to adjust to it.

They put him at the captain place of the Atlas, they put him in front of people to talk to them. He, after all, had been the idol of many people at the garrison or around. He knew in some way how to talk to people and how to motivate them, this is what he was doing by bringing some students into the garrison.

Nowadays though, he can't help but wonder how many of these children died in the war that exploded. They obviously weren't kids anymore, they were Keith's age or a bit younger, but even so, it felt like a weight had been added unto his shoulders once he got time to think about it.

Shiro didn't have time to mourn anything since years, he lost his arm two times, he even died and came back to Earth to find back the man he loved once upon a time was dead and they couldn't do anything about it, stuck in a time wrap. He didn't love Adam anymore, but it was still hurtful to realise he won't even be able to explain anything to him.

"Are you with us?" Keith's soft voice echoes in his ears, the latter had removed his helmet and put it away from his mouth. Again, he is trying to check up on Shiro and avoid the eyes of others on them.

He also removes his own helmet, as he looks around. They are in one of the destroyed cities, even after freeing Earth from Zendak and the sudden monster attack, they still had to find places for people. Not too destroyed cities where the citizens that were trapped could start back some kind of life.

"Yes, just a bit tired." Shiro tries to smile to Keith, but it doesn't totally reach his eyes. Without truly noticing, he gets closer to the other. Automatically, the half Galra puts a hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"I will tell Pidge we should head back in a bit." There is obvious worries in his eyes, and Shiro hates to see it, but he is also grateful someone takes a moment to think about him. He just needs a moment to breath he thinks, just a day where he sits and proceed with his life. Where nobody is expecting anything out of him.

"Wait." He says without thinking before Keith can get up. The captain almost gets embarrassed as he looks back at the now official leader of Voltron. The warm of the hand on his shoulder is just nice, he wants to keep it for a little longer. Keep his comfort close for a second, bask into the familiar presence that his Keith. "I mean..."

"Sure, let's sit for a minute." Keith doesn't insist or let him finish his fake excuse, he brings him down on one of the piece of concretes surrounding them. Their helmets lay beside them, they would probably hear if someone was speaking loudly in them to call them back. Pidge was further down with Matt.

As they sit there in silence, Shiro can finally take his breath back, knowing Keith isn't expecting anything out of him at the moment. It's soothing, fakely bringing him a sense of security, enough for him to lose himself into looking at the other's features.

Keith is handsome, this fact had hit Shiro some time after they got together to form Voltron and defend the universe against Zarkon. However, now that he took two more years, the maturity in his jawline and eyes truly makes him attractive. To be honest, the older man had been noticing Keith more and more, and he isn't sure if it is purely because of his physical appearance or the way his heart started beating faster each time they would hug and get closer. How easy it is with him.

It is scary. To notice he is liking, is it even the good word anymore, him more and more. They already were close, they trust each other with their lives, and Shiro would give his life whenever for Keith, and the fact that he knows the other would do the same for him was more than he could have asked out of someone.

They proved it way too often and Shiro could only thanks life to not have taken him away.

"Is there something on my face?"

Shiro comes back from his thought, and realise how he was openly staring at Keith. His cheeks heat up fast at how unsure the other looks. "Ah, no, everything is fine, no worries." He offers a smile to Keith before he gets up to continue their patrol. One day, he thinks, one day he will tell the other black paladin how he feels about him. When stuff will be less hectic maybe.

"Alright, I'll go get the others." Keith gives him a look, and gets up from his own spot. As he walks away, the younger man softly grabs Shiro's hand into his, but it is gone in a second. This still leaves the man with a robotic arm into a mess of emotions. Blushing in the middle of a destroyed town, a tall man with white hair, he must look ridiculous.

After some minutes, he starts walking toward the others, he doesn't see them yet but he knows where they were supposed to be. It doesn't take him long to catch a glimpse of them at the end of one of the old streets. When Matt sees him he starts walking in his direction. "We can walk back to the lions, Keith says he is tired."

"Ah, yes. Let's go back for today then." Shiro has to control the warmth spreading in his chest at the idea of Keith lying to cover up for him. When the member of the resistance gets to his level, Shiro turns around so they can walk together.

Before they can get far, a scream behind them freezes him. As he realises it is Pidge's voice, his body is already entering into action, making him run quickly toward them.

What he sees though, almost makes his knees collapse under him. A Galra, probably one left behind by her troop, is on her knees in front of Keith. There is a blade stabbed into her heart, blood pooling down around the wound. Life already quit her eyes as she crumbles unto the ground.

The worst, however, is that there was also a blade piercing the paladin’s stomach. As the Galra falls on the ground, it slides out of the flesh. 

Keith still stands on his feet but Shiro can see all the blood flooding from the large wound. His body starts to shake before he can try to hold it together. "Keith!" Shiro can't help but scream, it rips through his throat as he reaches him just in time to hold him from falling to the ground.

Obviously, Keith is in deep pain, his breath messy and short. His eyes are already starting to be unfocused not truly finding Shiro’s one. Red flows out of his mouth as he coughs, and the captain feels all of what is left of his composure leaves him. “Pidge, get your lion!” He can’t recognize his own voice as he picks up Keith in his arm. “Now! We need Black!” He screams, looking around for anything that could help him. 

“Shiro…Don't cry..” It is a messy murmur coming out of Keith's bloody mouth.

His arms are shaking so hard he is almost afraid he would drop the man he is holding. Blood is polling on his hands. Way too much life fluid. “Keith, please, keep you eyes open for me will you?” He tries to whisper to him, panicked as he tries to walk toward the lions, Matt and Pidge already gone running. “Please, I have so much to tell you.” So freaking much, too much, he can’t keep it all for himself.

The injured man’s eyes seem to try to find the other’s one, and he opens his mouth in a last attempt, but nothing comes out and a second later his so beautiful purple eyes turns empty. “Keith?” Shiro can’t move anymore, it’s as if there is nothing around him anymore except for the man he loves in his arms. “Keith?” Tears are soon rolling down his cheeks, his voice broken and low. “Please… no. Keith.” 

Not able to hold himself up anymore, Shiro falls down on his knees. The body, pressed against him hard. “Keith!” He screams again, so much pain in his chest as he starts crying out loud. Completely losing it. “No! No! You can't!” He doesn’t even hear when the green lion finally reach them and Pidge and Matt goes out.

“Shiro…” Matt’s voice is trying to be soft as he puts a hand on his shoulder. The same shoulder Keith had touched earlier, funny how the touch is so different, less warm and welcoming. 

“Don’t touch me!” He shouts and moves away from the touch, hiding his messed up face into Keith’s hair. They still faintly smell of the shampoo he took from Shiro the same morning. He can hear someone cry, probably Pidge, not so far away from him, but it truly doesn’t count at the moment.

After all. He just lost all of himself didn’t he? “Keith, please, baby, please.” The name passes his lips so easily. Shiro regrets so much, later he thought, when it would be calmer. “I love you. I love you so bad, please.” He knows he is begging for nothing, but he prays no matter what is left somewhere to save him from this nightmare.

At his confession, he hears Matt starts crying too. 

Shiro raises his face and looks at Keith’s pale one, his chin covered in blood. “I wanted to protect you, you can’t be dead, you can’t bring me back from death only to leave me. Please.” His last word breaks down in his throat and he just starts to yell all of his pain, holding him tight against his own body.

He is so lost.

***

What happens after goes by a blur, he remembers going back to the black lion with Keith’s body even with Pidge and Matt’s pained attempt to hold him back. He won’t come back they said, Black won’t keep him like he did for him. But no matter what, Shiro took the black lion and brought them back to the Garrison. 

He must have looked like a mess when they got into Black and found them both on the ground, Shiro bawling his eyes out on a dead bloody body. He refused to let anyone touch him and almost snapped at someone that took Keith away. Refusing to let him go. He won't ever be able to see him again.

Once they were gone with the body, they left Shiro alone in the lion, as he obviously stopped answering or reacting except to push them away. Automatically, in link with it’s old paladin, Black closed it’s entrance, holding anyone from going in anymore. 

It is dark inside, but it doesn’t bother him. Shiro actually prefers to not see the blood coating his skin. He feels it though, it’s thick and sticky. Keith’s blood, his body’s blood. “Is it fun to you?” He says to no one, his voice so empty he almost doesn’t recognize it. His throat is clearly swollen. “Didn’t you think I was already broken?” Who is he talking to, he isn’t sure himself. Some sort of god maybe.

“I only had him left, I only wanted to rest a bit, just for once put my head against someone and expect them to hold me back.” Shiro chokes on his tears and hide his face into his hand, the ground is cold. “I just need him, I wanted him.” He will never know if Keith also wanted that. 

“I just… I want to..” Die. He wants to die. His nails dig into the skin of his own face, his body shaking and exhausted. Not able to hold himself even with the wall behind his back, he lets himself fall on the side. It’s the first time he truly wants to die, the first time he truly wants to give up. 

As he continues to cry, his eyes soon become too swollen to stay open and his mind tries to shut down. I wish to never wake up. Please. Kill me now. Are is last thoughts before he falls asleep on the floor. 

There is nothing else for him outside. The world can forget about him as it completely forgot about his feelings. He is done helping.

Maybe I can meet him in my dreams. Or in whatever afterlife there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% satisfied with this one and this is mostly the reason why it is starting my drabble bin collection! (such a dark way to start it I admit hahaha) I did make my gf cry also, didn't expect it. This was emotional to write, I felt drained after funnily enough, but yeah i think the transition could have been better but I hope some enjoyed it! If you liked it kudos or let me know, I am always curious ~


End file.
